Lay Down Your Goddamn Arms
by AcidicLizzie
Summary: Marilyn Manson fic, centred around Twiggy and OC's. No Maniggy, sorry! Umm, everything is fictional? Sooo yeah :D
1. The Beginning

_**Marilyn Manson fic, centred around Twiggy and an OC. Just a note, this is set in '95 just before the Smells Like Children tour. So no iPhones, no computers and no facebook. How will my protagonist live? Enjoy and don't take too seriously! :)**_

"Um, Cass? We sort of need those glasses."

"What?" I looked up from the soapy bowl in front of me and up at the young man leaning against my open back door. Twiggy smirked and pointed at the expensive glass covered in soap and my hands red raw from scrubbing. I instantly blushed. I dropped the glass back into the water and grabbed a dish cloth from the counter, drying my sore hands.

"Hey Twigg," I beamed, my heart fluttering slightly. I exhaled and wet my lips, readying the words. "G-good day?" The bassist made his way across the tiny kitchen and took me by the shoulders pulling me into his slight chest. I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him, too scared to wrap my arms around his waist, no matter how much I wanted to. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.  
"Was shitty until I saw you, kiddo," he smiled and ruffled my hair.

I grimaced and died a little inside.

_So fucking dramatic._

I cringed at myself while forcing a laugh and turned away from him, opening up our refrigerator, grabbing two beers and setting them down on the counter.  
"Do you want me to grab M? He's upstairs I think, on the phone," I asked him, my back still facing him. I opened up his bottle and handed it to him, not meeting his eyes.  
"Thanks," he said. "Uh yeah, please. I just have some last minute things to run by him before we set off for tour."

_The tour. The bane of my life. The one thing in my life I wish I could prevent from happening, ever. _

"Tour? But you don't leave for another two months?" I opened up the other bottle and leaned back against the counter. The beer wasn't for me, I was incredibly underage. He rested his hand on the cupboard above my head and hovered over me, the ends of his dreads brushing against my chest.  
"Yeah, but you know I'm the organised one in this relationship," he smirked again. I blushed and let out a pathetic giggle.

_God, why am I so bloody awkward? He meant his relationship with my uncle. _

Well...I say relationship.

Well...I say uncle.

I awkwardly moved from under him and started towards the stairs of the tiny house carrying the cold bottle in my hand. Twiggy followed me up the stairs, I was totally aware of him behind me. I made sure to swing my ass as much as possible as I pushed my hair to one side, exposing my neck. "What do you need to sort out?" I said as I moved up the stairs, the house was narrow and tall. I hadn't lived there for all that long. I was still getting used to the amount of steps.  
"Oh you know...tour stuff," he said, as we reached the first floor.

_He's so sexy when he's vague. _

"Well thank you Captain Obvious,"  
"Not a problem Miss Sarcasm," he started. He took the beer from my hand and carried them both ahead of me down the hall stopping at the door second from the end. "It's because you're British, I swear," he winked and kicked the door. It opened a second later and Twiggy went in, disappearing from my sightline. I could pick out bits of conversation from where I was stood; '_no it's cool, Cassie let me in,' _

I turned on my heel and went up another flight of stairs, to my room. The walls hadn't been re-papered since the mid seventies so for the moment I was stuck with lurid orange walls with a _lovely_ pink and blue pattern. I'd been on to Marilyn since I moved in to use some of the gargantuan amount of money he'd made off this stupid band to buy me some pissing wallpaper, but he forgot I guess. Being The God of Fuck must take it out of him.

_Maybe Twiggy was right._ _Maybe I am too sarcastic._

My suitcase still half unpacked sat in the middle of the narrow room, clothes in bundles on the floor. It'd been there for about two months, I had no intention of moving it. I made my way over to my single bed and flopped down, curling up and hugging my knees into my chest. It was always freezing in my new room.

I could hear Marilyn and Twiggy in the room beneath me laughing and shouting. I smiled and stretched, I was tired. The whole time difference thing was starting to catch up on me.  
It was only 6.45pm where I was in Florida, but in my head and to my body it was quarter to midnight. It was times like this I half regretted the move from London. The sun shone brightly through the open window, the curtain's I'd brought over were no use against the Florida sunshine.  
_  
Everything's so bright here.  
_  
Florida was nothing like the grey skies and the claustrophobic streets of London, where everybody's on top of each other all the time and yet they don't even know your name. Florida was like an open book, where everybody knew everybody else's business. I shuddered to think about people gossiping about the unfortunates in my family. But given the sudden success of Marilyn's band, and the fact this strange teenager from England calling herself his niece had suddenly moved in, I found it hard to think people wouldn't gossip. I just had to try my hardest to keep my past and my family a secret, the fact I consider myself an orphan and now Marilyn and his parents are the only family I have. It's no one's business but my own, and the people I allow in.  
I closed my eyes to the sound of muffled voices below, content with my reasoning. I heard Twiggy's brash laugh and my bedroom floor vibrated with the echo. He was in the room below me...

He's below me...

I'm on top of him...

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I threw my eyes open and blinked at my surroundings. I ran a hand through my messy hair and checked the time on my wrist watch. Half eight. I stood, and stretched to picked up the duck egg blue phone attached to my wall and sat crossed legged on my bed, the cord stretching the width of my room.

"Hello?" my voice raspy from sleep.  
"Cassie?" a distinct Yorkshire accent echoed around my room.  
"Oh, alright mum?" I rolled my eyes, only she would wait until half two in the morning her time to ring someone. I was trying and failing to block her out. I led back onto my pillow bracing myself for a tedious conversation.  
"Yeah thanks." I could hear people talking in the background, and the patter of rain on what seemed like glass. "You okay?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Good,"  
"...Yeah," there was a silence which seemed to stretch out for about two weeks. "You out, mum?"  
Mum cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. I'm having a couple of drinks down the pub, yeah. I'm ringing from a pay phone."  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah," She giggled. "I've reversed the charge of the call!"  
"Mum! You can't do that! Do you know how much that'll cost?" I snapped, the woman has no sense of responsibility. One of the many reasons, I couldn't abide her.  
"Yeah! More than I had in coppers, Cass..."  
I shook my head, trying to calm myself. "Mum, Marilyn already pays for me to live-"  
"Brian," She interjected.  
"What?"  
"Brian. His name's Brian. He was Brian when I married your father and he was Brian when you were born,"  
"And was he Brian when you left me?" I exhaled. I could hear her sharp intake of breath, even for a drunk woman she wasn't a total idiot. "I don't care what his name is. He's doing a better job looking after me in two months on his own than you have in three years," tears stung my eyes. "So I think I'll call him what he likes to be called, thanks."

Silence.

"And don't you dare talk about my father, you have no right." I fumed. I heard her sigh, and shout something to someone far off. "I've got to go now Cass, we're all going back to Jacko's for a bit."  
"Okay mum," I pressed the hang up button straight away. I couldn't hack any awkward goodbyes. I stood and put the phone back on the hook and opened my bedroom door. Marilyn was there with his arm ready to knock.

"Hey," he smiled. When he saw the look on my face his smile faded and he immediately opened his arms to me. "What's up, chuck?" I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "My mum's a dick." I said bluntly. He laughed at this and smoothed my hair, walking us into my room and shutting the door behind us.  
"What's my lovely cousin-in-law done now?" he said, sitting us down on my small bed.  
"Nothing, she's just being herself." I paused. Getting all emotional.

_That's a fucking first. _

"It's just sometimes I miss London and then I speak to her and I remember fully why I moved." I felt tears in my eyes again. Marilyn put his arm around me, my bronze hair falling into my face.  
"You miss home, huh?"  
"Sometimes," I admitted. "But please don't think I'm ungrateful! I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me, I love you so much for it," I said fiercely. "I just sometimes wish that things could be different. I wish my dad was still here. Then you wouldn't be burdened with me and I wouldn't have to see my mum at all,"  
"Woah, kid!" he said, he smiled and laughed a little. "You're totally not a burden. Don't ever think that. You're my cousin's little girl. And I loved my cousin, a hell of a lot. You know, we were brought up together. We were more like brothers than cousins, Cass." I looked up at him under my hair. "I was so upset when he...passed, Cassie I..." Marilyn swallowed, as if to get rid of a lump in his throat. "You remind me of him. Even before he went all English on my ass. I would do anything to keep his daughter safe. My little niece...kinda." he squeezed my shoulder. "You will always be welcome here. I couldn't let you stay there with her...I don't think my Mom would've either. You're here because we all want you to be. Not because you have to be, not because you've been forced upon me. Because you're Cassie Warner and you're blood. And everyone here loves you."

I looked at my 'uncle' for a couple of seconds before wetting my lips and saying, "that was fucking deep," Marilyn threw his head back and laughed, the ends of his long black hair touching the quilt on my bed. He playfully punched my arm and stood up, offering his hand to me.  
"C'mon, me and Twiggy are going for food. You haven't eaten yet and I don't want you keeling over. You're coming with,"  
My stomach did about a million flips. I was about to go out publicly Marilyn and Twiggy.

Twiggy.

I had forgotten all about the young man downstairs. He appeared in the doorway and winked at me, causing my stomach to do about a million more flips. I blushed and stood up taking Marilyn's hand. We walked towards the door and Twiggy grabbed my other hand.

_Oh God, I hope I'm not sweaty._

"You look so pretty when you cry..." he sang to me, gracing me with a big smile and a reassuring hand squeeze. He ruffled my hair once more and started ahead me downstairs to his car. I internally cringed at myself and sighed.

_But he called my pretty. Oh lord. _

"Don't worry Cassie," Marilyn said, tapping my shoulder. "You're only seventeen. You've got plenty of time," I looked at him quizzically.  
"What?"  
He shot me a knowing look and followed the bassist down the stairs. I shrugged and followed the two men into Twiggy's car.

**Twiggy's car.**


	2. The Meeting

I climbed into the back of Twiggy's shitty convertible. The man didn't have a legal drivers licence but that didn't stop him driving him and Marilyn everywhere. Marilyn got into the passenger seat and put his feet up on the dashboard, he was wearing big ass clumpy boots which left mud marks on the plastic. I could see Twiggy's lips purse and his grip tighten on the wheel.  
"Jesus, Twigg. Calm your shit. It's just a car," Marilyn laughed, taking his feet down from the dash and brushing the dirt away. Twiggy exhaled and rolled down his window. "I know dude, it's just this car is my baby." He said checking his mirrors. "I just think I love this car more than I'll ever love a woman, ever," he pushed his rear view mirror down making eye contact with me. He winked and turned the keys in the ignition.

"Where are we going?" I asked, we'd been driving for a while and the sky was getting darker. The streets of Florida were full of people going to restaurants, the theatre or just walking. We cruised past them, all windows down and blasting some Nine Inch Nails. I didn't care for it much; I was much more interested in more laid back stuff. I'd happily take Jared Leto from _My So-Called Life _over Trent Reznor any day. We stopped at a red light, some guys in black band t-shirts and interesting hair crossed in front of the car. When they noticed the two guys in the front seats, they turned and waved shouting stuff like "Hey Manson! You guys rock!" Marilyn waved back and smiled and Twiggy waved but kept his eyes on the traffic lights. I rolled my eyes. Marilyn getting recognised was becoming ridiculous, we couldn't even go to Wal-Mart anymore.

"Uh, just a little place we know," Twiggy answered finally, pulling off and taking a right. "We've been going there for years," he added, looking in the mirror and giving a small smile. I smiled back at him, completely melting.

_I'm such a dick._

"Okay," I looked down at my outfit, wishing I'd changed. I seemed to be living in plaid at the moment. Plaid with a black vest and jeans. I looked over at Twiggy and eyed his outfit; he was wearing a chiffon shirt with tight leather pants.

_I wish I'd dressed up. _

"Kiddo," I looked up into the mirror and Twiggy was looking straight at me. "Smile," I flashed him a smile and went back to looking out of the window.

_I hate it when he calls me Kiddo. _

It was crazy how much my heart was beating. I'd once read a book about heart conditions and the symptoms for heart attacks.

_I'm pretty sure one symptom is erratic heart beating. _

If I was correct, and I normally wasn't. I had a mini heart attack every time Twiggy was near. Or spoke to me. Or looked at me. I shook my head, my hair falling into my face. I pushed it back over my shoulder earning another look from Twiggy, I pretended I didn't notice.

_Smooth. _

We pulled up outside a tiny little pub with blacked out windows and graffiti and band posters covering the walls. The place had a set of double doors with a huge skull painted on the outside. I looked at the place up and down took a deep breath and got out of the car.  
"A pub?"  
"No Cass," Marilyn smirked, "**this** is a bar," He looked over and gave Twiggy a knowing look; he grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side, just short of the doors. "Look, I know you're underage and I'm supposed to be looking after you but...I'm not an idiot. I know what I was doing at seventeen and I know how the times have changed. But I know I'm not the most responsible of people like, now." He smiled. "So as long as you stay quiet and stay with either Twiggy or me, you'll be fine." I nodded my head, a little overwhelmed. I'd never been in a bar before, and now I was going to my first one which looked incredibly shady with two famous shock rockers.

_Only in my life. It could only happen to me. _

Marilyn grabbed my hand and led me into the bar, pushing the doors open. The room was dark and smokey, there was quiet rock music being played over speakers. Marilyn led me past tables and tables of people in various stages of inebriation. Everyone there was dressed a certain way, it seemed black band shirts, piercings and platform shoes were the cool look. Twiggy and Marilyn blended right in. Me, I stood out like a sore thumb.

Twiggy was situated at a table by a window with three other guys I recognised as the other members of Marilyn Manson. I'd only met them a couple of times and still felt incredibly young and awkward around them. All except for Twiggy. Well maybe Twiggy sometimes too.

"There they are!" Twiggy said pointing in our direction. The three other men turned in our direction smirking as Marilyn and I walked hand in hand to the table. Marilyn stopped short of the table and let me get in between Twiggy and Pogo.

_At least, that's what I think his name is. Shit._

"Guys, you remember Cassie. Jack's daughter," recognition dawned on their faces as Marilyn introduced me. I smiled and averted my gaze, looking at my hands in my lap.  
"That's right!" Ginger said, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip. "We just thought you'd been picking up high schooler's again," the men laughed and Marilyn hit the bottom of Ginger's glass causing him to spill it.

_Dying. Dying inside. _

"You know, Cassie's not in high school," Twiggy said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt his touch burn through my shirt. It took all of my power not to flinch away from him. "She left at sixteen. She took some exams and fucked off out of there!" he smiled, like a proud parent showing off their talented child.  
"Well my dad died I didn't really have a choice," I retorted. Pogo spat out some of his drink, and Twiggy's eyes widened. Daisy stopped lighting the cigarette he was lighting and looked straight at Twiggy. He lifted his hand from my shoulder and placed it down on my knee. I internally shivered at his touch.

_Fuck. _

"Shit. I am so sorry," Twiggy said, squeezing my knee. "I didn't mean..." I looked over at Marilyn, he looked bemused.  
"Kidding," I breathed, raising an eyebrow in what I hoped was a seductive manor. A smile spread across Twiggy's face and he folded his arms across his body. "Good one," he said, leaning back in chair. I tipped my imaginary hat to him and crossed my legs under the table, accidently brushing Pogo's thigh. He jumped at the touch and shot me a startled look. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, hoping Twiggy saw the entire exchange.  
"Alright," Marilyn said banging his fist on the table, "Who's for some slammers?" the guys around the table all shouted in agreement and I kept my eyes on my hands. Marilyn and Ginger left the table with Daisy to get the order in. I felt a hand on my arm, it was Pogo.  
"You want me to get you some wine or something?" I opened my mouth to politely decline, when Twiggy suddenly stood.  
"I'll get it for you, Cass." He offered. He started to walk towards the bar when he turned back, "white, right?" I nodded, dumfounded and slightly confused as to exactly what just happened. Pogo shook his head and stood to leave the table, he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"You want a burger or something? Manson might not have a problem with you drinking but it's not good to drink on an empty stomach so young," he asked, he squinted his eyes almost as if it hurt to look straight. I again opened my mouth, absolutely flabbergasted. All I could do is nod. Nod and smile.

_What the fuck is going? Is this treat Cassie like a four year old princess day?_

I sat at the table keeping an eye on the bar, waiting for the guys to come back. Everything felt so foreign to me, and not just because I was foreign but because everything was so new. In England I was just Cassie Warner, completely ordinary but was quite cool because her dad was American. I was in no stretch of the word frigid, or boring, I'd been exposed to drugs and alcohol from an early age. Both my parents were into stuff like that, but my dad stopped as soon as I was born. They were both really young when they had me; he was travelling the world with his older brother. And at seventeen he met and fell in love with my mother. But as soon as I came along he got a good job and moved us to London. My mother didn't like that, so she left us as soon as we got into our house in Highgate. She loved her lifestyle too much. More than me, as that's what she chose.

It was a car crash that took my dad in the end. Not narcotics.

My mother on the other hand was a complete dead-beat. I saw her once a year at best, either on my birthday or at Christmas. That was until my dad died when I was fourteen and I had to go and live with my mum. She came to live in our London house, but that was about all she did for me. It seemed like I would be stuck with her until my Grandma on my dad's side came over from the states to visit six months ago. As sister to Marilyn's mother she made the informed decision to take me back to the states with her, never to return to London. I stayed with her for a few months before I was re-introduced to my second cousin Brian who was actually re-introduced to me as Marilyn Manson and it was more fitting for me to think of him as my uncle. He asked me if I would like to live with him, seeing as he was more my age and could take the on role of guardian. I knew little about the man at the time, only that my dad loved him and trusted him a lot. More than his own brother in fact. I just remembered Brian as this hilarious guy from my childhood never taking life seriously and encouraging me to be mischievous. I eventually agreed, realising how fucking awesome this man was. And how good of heart.

He also reminded me a lot of my dad.

"So here's your wine," Twiggy said placing a huge glass of white wine in front of me. The glass seemed stained with finger marks. My stomach wrenched at the thought of drinking from it.  
"You said a glass Twiggy, not a bowl!" I said, eyeing the glass. I'd never had wine before. I'd never had alcohol before. I'd never been in a bar before. I'd never had a crush on a guy before. Especially a guy who dressed like a girl in front of thousands of people. But there was no way in hell I was letting _anyone_ know that.  
"What's the matter, Cassie? Going to be beaten by a glass of wine?" Twiggy winked, again placing his hand on my knee he moved it up towards my thigh. I hissed at the touch and nearly jumped out of my seat.  
"It's okay if you don't want to drink it, Cass," Pogo said tapping my forearm. "You can just trade with me if you like, I'm only drinking beer." He lifted up my glass and placed it in front of him.  
"No, it's fine. I'll drink it." I qualified, taking back the massive glass. Marilyn reappeared with a tray full of tiny shot glasses filled to the brim with a clear liquid.  
"That's your only one," he said setting down the tray, Daisy and Ginger re taking their seats. I looked at my guardian and nodded. I gingerly took the glass and tentatively placed it to my lips taking in the liquid in tiny sips.  
"Good girl," Daisy winked toasting Twiggy with a shot glass. "Jeordie White, getting underage girls wasted since '69." I suddenly felt extremely exposed and vulnerable the two men eyed me, smirking at my discomfort. My grip tightened on my glass and I took big swig. Pogo must have sensed my discomfort as he shifted his chair closer to mine and reached under the table and slapped Twiggy's hand away.

_Okay, I've now had two members of Marilyn Manson near my crotch. Without even asking for it._

I spluttered on my drink as the two men had a hand wrestle on my lap, the other men completely oblivious to the goings on. The door of the pub opened and four girls walked in, dressed in the kinderwhore style Twiggy was telling me about yesterday. I recognised one of the girls as Missy, Marilyn's girlfriend of a while now. As his back was to the door I waved at her, making him turn round. Her face lit up when she saw my uncle, rushing forward in her sky scraper heels over to our table, the three other girls in tow.  
"Hey babe!" she said, wrapping her arms around my uncle, placing a kiss on his lips. He beamed at the small woman and kissed the top of her head and pulled a chair over from another table for her to sit. The other three girls stood awkwardly behind the couple until one stepped forward.  
"Hey Jeordie," the girl was short and plump but with a very pretty face. She had dreads similar to Twiggy and a big smile. Twiggy looked up from his conversation with Daisy and nearly fell off his chair when he saw the woman stood behind Marilyn and Missy.  
"J-J-Jessicka!" he exclaimed! He stood and side stepped around the table and embraced her. She took hold of his face and kissed him on the mouth. I immediately averted my eyes and took another big swig of wine. I tried to look around the couples to see where the waitress was with my food.  
"What are you doing here Jess?" Twiggy asked the short woman, the top of her head hitting his chin. "I live here now! I'm fully moved to Florida!" she beamed, hugging the man tightly around the waist. I puffed my cheeks out to stop myself from saying something I'd regret.

_WHO THE FUCK IS THIS WOMAN? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS WOMAN? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS WOMAN? _

"You live here now?" Twiggy said brushing his hands down her arms, the hands that had just been on my thighs. My stomach churned, and my mouth felt dry. I knocked back a little bit more wine.  
"Yeah! I've moved in with Missy!" she exclaimed, her excitement bubbling in her speech. Twiggy smiled and nodded.  
"With Missy huh?" he said, grabbing another chair from a different table and placing it next to mine, in between myself and him.  
"Yeah," she said, sitting down in the new space made for her. "Now we can be together properly without any drama!" she squealed. I took the final mouthful of wine and slammed the glass on the table. Everyone looked over at me, surprised.  
"What?" I said defensively. Marilyn tried to hide his smile. "Pogo?" I held up my wine glass and shook it at him. He looked at me and then to Marilyn. Marilyn shrugged and went back to his conversation with Missy. Pogo reluctantly took the glass from me and went back to the bar. Jessicka cleared her throat and held out her hand to me.  
"I don't think we've met, I'm Jessicka. Jeordie's girlfriend." She smiled and waited for me to shake her hand.

_Oh my good God. I'm a fucking idiot. _

I took her hand and squeezed it. "Cassie. Marilyn's niece." I said blinking at her, feeling slightly woozy from the wine. She nodded in faux remembrance and released my hand. Twiggy sat down next to her and drank another shot.

_Ugh. She calls him Jeordie. _

I was suddenly incredibly warm. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt and slipped it down my shoulders hanging it off the back of my chair. I whipped my long hair to the side and started fanning the exposed part of my neck. Pogo came back to the table with his hands full. He had my refill in one hand and my burger in the other. He placed them both down in front of me and sat back in his original seat.  
I picked up my glass and had a sip. I patted Pogo on the leg in thanks and leaned back in my seat. Marilyn and Missy had gone back up to the bar and Daisy and Ginger were talking to the two other girls who walked in with Jessicka.  
"So, Jessicka, how come you're back?" Pogo asked, taking a sip of beer. Jessicka smiled at Pogo and then at Twiggy.  
"I figured a stupid little thing like distance shouldn't keep me and the love of my life apart." She crooned, taking up Twiggy's hands. I scoffed at that, earning a dirty look from the young woman. I didn't know why I felt so betrayed, my stomach was in knots and my eyes stung with tears. There was nothing going on between Twiggy and I, there never was. He had never promised me anything. Hell, he'd probably never even looked at me twice. I had just built up this attraction in my head and that's all it was, an attraction. A non reciprocated attraction I held for Twiggy. The end.

"That's nice," I mumbled, picking up my burger with both hands. I opened my mouth to take a big bite when my stomach churned and a sick feeling rose up through my body. I immediately put the burger down. "I can't eat that, I feel so sick," I said pushing the plate away from me. Pogo eyed me suspiciously as I took another big sip of wine.  
"Um, I'll eat it if you don't want it?" Jessicka offered, raising her hand. "I'm starving." Twiggy scrunched his face and turned to Daisy, as if to cringe to his friend.

_I bet you will, you fat bitch.  
_  
"Alright," I said pushing the plate towards her, "Sorry Pogo." Pogo shrugged and turned his head away. I found myself having no one to talk to but her.  
"So how are you finding Florida?" She said between bites. I eyed her with hidden disgust.

_Okay, so maybe I'm being a little harsh._

"Must be hard being separated from Mommy and Daddy, huh?" she said, patting my hand. I looked down to where she touched me, feeling my cheeks get red hot.

_No no. Not harsh at all. No._

I could see Twiggy put his hand to his head, covering his eyes and Pogo's obvious facial cringing out of the corners of my eyes. Marilyn coughed and Missy hissed at her friend. It's not that I have a problem with people talking about my parents, but I'd never met this woman before. And she was Twiggy's girlfriend. And she completely patronised me. So I'm slightly biased.  
"I need the loo," I answered and got out from the table, grabbed my shirt and stalked over to the toilets. As I walked away, covering my shoulders with my shirt I heard a startled Jessicka say "did I say something?" and a disgruntled Marilyn say at the same time as his best friend "shut up, Jessicka."

_I feel so fucking embarrassed. And angry. And sick._

I made my way through the smoky bar and finally found the toilet at the back of room. I pushed the door open, to find a group of girls snorting something off of the basin counter. They jumped up when I walked in but resumed their activity when I ignored them and near enough ran into a stall.

I made it there just in time; I collapsed to my knees and gripped the rim of the toilet. I felt the bile rise in my throat and expel itself from my body in three heaves. I felt cool hands brush my hair away from my face and rub my back as I wretched into the bowl. The stench was foul and it was all I could smell as I took deep breaths, concentrating on getting my breathing back to normal and stopping the tears from escaping my eyes. I gulped for air as the person behind me let my hair fall loose around my face, patting the back of my neck with damp toilet roll.  
"You're alright Cass," said the lady gently, pulling my body back so I was leaning on her. She wrapped  
her arms around me loosely, to stop me from shivering.  
"M-M-Missy?" I breathed, my voice raw from the heaving. She shh'd me gently and swept my hair from my sticky forehead.  
"You're alright," she said again, rocking me from side to side. I wet my lips, thinking about the words I wanted to say.  
"I don't know what happened..." I started, but again she shh'd me.  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain anything," Missy whispered, placing her chin on the top of my head. The young woman's embrace was so comforting, I felt myself relax completely. The sick feeling easing from my stomach, making way for the reassurance she filled me with. "I think I know what happened." She started. I stayed silent, unsure of where she was going. I could hear the heavy heart beat in my chest, feel it pulsate against my shirt.  
"You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone," she breathed. "I've been where you are, I know how uncomfortable and embarrassing it is." I sat up slowly and turned on my knees to face her. I slowly met her gaze and she gave me a small smile, her brown eyes the only thing I could really see in the semi-darkness of the cubicle.  
"You know?" I whispered into the darkness. I sensed her nodding; she placed her hand on mine.  
"Yeah, it's pretty obvious Cass. I'm not going to lie," she giggled slightly, reaching for her jacket pocket. She produced a hip flask and unscrewed the top, took a big swig and passed it to me. I leaned to the side, letting my head rest against the cubicle wall. I took the flask from her and took a swig, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

_Lovely. More alcohol in my system._

I passed her back the flask; she took another swig and screwed the top back on it, placing it back in her pocket.  
"What do you mean, obvious?" I asked, absolutely shitting myself that she knew about my bloody obsession with Twiggy. What if they all knew?

_What if they all know and they laugh about it behind my back? _

I felt my stomach churn again and I was immediately thankful I was next to a toilet. Just in case. The whole Twiggy thing was not something I wanted people to find out about. I was a silly seventeen year old girl crushing on someone in their mid twenties. And that person happened to be in one of the hottest bands of the moment. Me having a minor obsession with him was not a topic of conversation I ever wanted to have with anyone other than my diary.  
"Yeah," Missy stated, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's pretty obvious you've never drunk before. But its okay, I'll cover for you. I'll just say you ate something at lunch that didn't agree with you or something." She smiled, beginning to stand. I let out a massive sigh of relief, the sweat I was beginning to work up vanished and my stomach settled. She held out a hand to me. I took it and stood awkwardly next to her.  
"Thank you," I said. Giving her a small smile and brushing down my jeans. "For everything."  
"its fine, hon!" she said, unlocking the cubicle door and opening it up for me. "Anything for Jack's little girl," she closed the door behind her and linked her arm with mine. I stopped when she said my dad's name.  
"You knew my dad?" I asked startled.  
"Yeah, he was a great guy." Missy said, looking me straight in the eye. "The best." I was shocked that Missy and my dad knew each other, but forced a smile and looked ahead. She re-linked our arms and walked us towards the bathroom door.


	3. The Journey

"Cassie ate some funky stuff for lunch today and isn't feeling too great," Missy said as we approached the table in the corner of the room, now surrounded by people I'd never met before. Marilyn, Pogo, Twiggy and Jessicka looked immediately in our direction. The young woman stood before them holding my arm, positioned in front of me in a slightly protective stance. Marilyn stood immediately.  
"You okay, Cass?" he asked concerned. He placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "You feel alright..." I shrugged him off and took a step behind Missy. I refused to look at Jessicka and Twiggy.

_I refuse. It's so embarrassing._

"I'm fine," I said. "I just feel a little sick." Marilyn nodded.  
"I'm gonna take her home, to rest." Missy said reaching for her bag from the table.  
"I'll do it!" Twiggy said before Missy had even got her last word out. Both of our heads snapped in his direction. Missy eyed him suspiciously. "I mean, I have my car...and I brought her here and stuff." Marilyn raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind dropping her off and coming back. To save you doing it, Miss. You've only just got here." He smiled at me; I averted my eyes almost instantly.

_No no no. Missy. Don't let him take me. No. _

"Okay," Missy agreed, sitting down in her seat. I stiffened when her arm left mine. Twiggy stood and walked towards me, Jessicka grabbed at him.  
"Wait, what? You're going now?" she said, looking up at him. He looked around.  
"Uh, yeah," he kissed the top of her head. "I won't be long. See you later," he started towards the door, I stayed rooted in my spot and looked around desperately to look for...something...anything. I shot Missy a pleading look and she looked quizzically back at me. Twiggy put his arm around me and guided me towards the door. I looked back at Missy.  
"I'll call you tomorrow!" she shouted over. She smiled reassuringly. "I promise," she mouthed. And then we were gone.

"Feeling a little better to be in the fresh air?" Twiggy asked when we stopped in front of the car. He folded his arms across his chest. The night had really set in around us now; the streets were alive with people and the lights of the clubs and bars made it as bright as day. I shivered against the cold and stood a little closer to the car. I nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Yeah, thanks. I just sort of want to get home super quick, have a bath and get to bed. I'm knackered. Jet lag and that." Also being alone in a car with Twiggy was not something I needed right now. Any other day I'd jump for the chance but;  
1. I'd just been sick and  
2. I'd just found out he had a girlfriend.

I was a little fragile.

"Right! Okay, yeah. No problem," Twiggy said standing up straight, turning back on himself to open the passenger door for me. He smiled and gestured for me to get in.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I climbed into the car and was immediately aware of the closeness of the seats. Twiggy went around the front of the car and opened up the door and got in, our arms brushing. I held my breath and looked around the interior of the car, it was surprisingly immaculate. Every surface was polished and buffered to a sparkling condition and the car smelled fresh and new. Twiggy fiddled with the steering wheel before putting his keys in the ignition and starting the car. I looked over to him, concentration crossing his face as he tried to pull in to the slow moving traffic. There was a look of innocence that flickered in his eyes as he proceeded to drive a few feet, checking to make sure we were alright. I felt a small smile come to my face just watching the young man. I'd never seen his so focused and smooth, almost gentle. He stopped the car to wait in the long line of traffic. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was in awe of him and he hadn't even done anything. He turned his head towards me and saw me staring, but instead of laughing he stared back. I eventually drew my gaze from his face and looked out of the window, but I could still feel his eyes on me, so I cleared my throat.

"So," I began, breaking the silence that hadn't been broken since we started driving. "How long have you been with Jessicka?" Twiggy laughed once, a short sharp laugh and then sighed. He placed his hand to his head and looked at me.  
"You're asking me about my girlfriend?" he said, cringing against the question.  
"Yes," I nodded, breathing heavily. Everything was suddenly so intense, I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Twiggy drove forward another couple of feet and again stopped, the traffic was terrible.  
"Uh," he shrugged his shoulders, "on and off for about two years." I nodded in acknowledgement.  
"So quite a while then," I pursed my lips. "She seems lovely."  
"Don't lie."  
My head snapped in his direction. "What?" I was shocked; it was suddenly dark in the car, I couldn't see his face to sense his mood.  
"She's a bitch. She's always been a bitch, she'll always be a bitch." He sighed. "She likes to stir things up between people. Break people up. Get people pissed at each other." He looked out into the road, giving me the impression he didn't want to look at me. I eyed him suspiciously.  
"Do you want to elaborate, or shall I leave it?"  
"You'll find out soon enough Cassie, without my elaboration." He looked at me then, a gentle look with a hint of concern. I wanted to ask him why. But I didn't.

The traffic seemed to flow easier, so Twiggy was able to drive properly through the dark streets. It was getting late now, I found I was getting sleepier and sleepier as the silence went on. But I was frightened to ask any more questions. But I found I was more frightened of the answers, rather than his reaction to my questions. I didn't want to hear anything that would upset me, so I thought not knowing was easier. But I felt the questions burning my tongue like acid. I needed to know how he felt about Jessicka being back.  
"You must be happy she's back though, right?" I said groggily, struggling to keep my eyes open. He eyed me carefully, but I sensed his features soften when he saw my state. He smiled gently and sped up a little. His smile faded as he thought about his answer.  
"I don't know, Cassie," he licked his lips in thought. "I honestly don't know," his whisper resonated around the car, and my heart swelled at the thought of a crack in his feelings towards her. I suddenly felt incredibly vile.

_That girl dotes on him. And you're happy he might not love her as much as he used to? Nice. _

I nodded and closed my eyes on the thought, shutting it out. I listened to the hum of then engine and the steadiness of Twiggy's breathing and tried to match it. It had grown into a comfortable silence that I didn't want to break, I was content with what I learned but I knew I had questions that I wanted to ask him another time. I knew I had to get him alone, to spend more time with him. Part of me was embarrassed to ask. I didn't know whether he saw me as just his best friend's niece that he was stuck with for a while, or whether he actually enjoyed my company. I didn't want to jump the gun and ask him to do something with me if I was just an annoying kid to him, I couldn't think of anything more mortifying. But Marilyn had been so cool with me, he treated me like a friend, albeit he was protective on occasions but he didn't act like he was 'looking after me', like I was a child. But then again, I didn't know whether or not he was just humouring me.

_I have to stop being so paranoid. _

_Do it Cassie, ask him. _

I sat up slowly and opened my eyes; the car was stationary again, stuck behind a long line of traffic. Twiggy had been looking out of the window, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He looked over when I moved.  
"Everything okay over there?"  
I smiled. "Fine," I looked out of the front window at the cars and puffed. "I haven't seen traffic this bad since rush hour in London," I grumbled. Twiggy chuckled and pushed some hair behind his ear, shifting in his seat slightly so to face me.  
"Yeah, we've not made much progress," he sighed "plus you fell asleep so I was all on my own." He mock pouted. I laughed instantly at how ridiculous he looked; he gave me a wide smile in return.  
"Sorry," I giggled, "I'm just so knackered; time difference and that..." I said, resting my head on the top of the seat. He nodded and paused before lifting his arm up, creating a space close to his body.  
"Well come here and sleep then," he beckoned me forward. "It's cold in here, I'll keep you warm. Plus it's got to be more comfortable than sleeping against the window." I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

_Oh my God. He wants me to cuddle up to him. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. _

I hesitated before scooting over on the seat and pressing myself against his body, resting my head on his chest and putting my arm around his stomach. My own stomach was flipping the fuck out. My heart was racing and my happiness threatened to burst through my eyeballs. I felt him relax under me, and slouch slightly into the seat. He placed his chin on the top of my head and left it there for what seemed to be the longest time. We sat there in silence again. I sat and listened to his heart through his shirt. His arm warm around my body, keeping me safe and warm. I hadn't felt so contented and so relaxed in a long time. I closed my eyes again, and a smile crept on to my face. I couldn't explain the feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach, I just knew I didn't want the man I held on to, to ever let go of me. I felt the car start to move again and shot up like a flash.  
"No!" Twiggy said, clasping on to the back of my shirt. "Come back." He gently tugged on my shirt, pulling me back into my former position. I sighed with happiness and looked up at Twiggy, who in return looked down at me with a small smile on his face.  
"You know?" he began, his gaze returning to the road, driving easily with one hand. "We should hang out, like, before we go on tour..." I bit down hard on my tongue to stop the squeal arising in my throat. I calmed down my breathing and beamed into his chest.  
"I'd like that," I whispered, the excitement obvious in my voice. He chuckled again and started stroking my arm. I moved closer into him and he tightened his grip around me.

_You are one lucky bitch, Cassie Warner. How the fuck have you managed this?_


	4. The Discussion

_**SO I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! WOOOOO! Thank you Othella! Please consider this awful filler chapter in thanks to you! :D Any review welcome! Even if it's just to tell me I'm shit :') **_

I awoke to screeching. I opened my eyes to a blinding light and searing heat. I immediately threw my duvet from my body and let the air cool my body. I still wasn't used to the summer Florida heat. I rubbed my eyes, remembering last night in Twiggy's car. How we stayed joined like that until we eventually pulled up outside the house and he very sweetly walked me up to the door and kissed me on the cheek. I whirled all the way up to bed, floating on cloud nine. Positively joyous.

Then I heard it again, the screeching. It sounded more human this time, more like someone's laugh. I eventually decided to investigate, throwing a vest and some shorts over my underwear and making my way downstairs. I wasn't prepared for what I discovered when I emerged into the kitchen.

"Oh! You're up are you, sleepy head?"  
I froze in my tracks, taking in the sight. There were five people in my kitchen, Marilyn and Missy- _that's fine, that's normal_. Pogo and Twiggy- _also fine. _And one more, Jessicka. It was the latter who spoke to me, perched on my breakfast bar holding a mug of coffee in her small hands, a beaming smile across her face. I stood there in silence looking very sullen, looking the plump woman square in the face.  
"I had a late night last night," I said bluntly, walking to the fridge. I opened it up and inspected its contents turning my back to the tableau of people behind me.  
"Yeah, we did notice," Jessicka said lightly. "But you can't help traffic, I suppose!"  
"Hmm,"

_Cassie, don't retaliate. Because you know you'll end up ripping the dreads out of her head._

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and closed the door behind me, leaning my back against it. I pressed the bottle to my lips and took a sip, eyeing up the people in my kitchen, annoyance building in me.  
"So, are we having a mothers-meeting?" I asked. Twiggy laughed and Marilyn smirked at me, shooting me a knowing look.  
"We were just talking about what we wanted to do today, because we've only got limited time now before we leave for tour." Marilyn answered, taking a bite out of an apple.  
"Also, I promised I'd call but I thought coming over was one better," Missy smiled. I flounced down onto the counter, sighing.  
"I can't believe you're bloody leaving me here while you're going away," I said, taking another swig of water. "And you Missy! Leaving me totally defenceless against Granma Warner..." Marilyn and Missy looked at each other and chuckled, I smiled a little too.  
"Sorry Cass, but tour is _not_ a good place for a seventeen year old," Marilyn said. "Besides, Aunt Julie needs someone to read to her." I threw my bottle at him; he caught it with ease and smirked. I ran my fingers through my hair, unimpressed with the tangles. I yawned and looked over at Twiggy and Pogo and smiled.  
"Morning," I said, going up to the breakfast bar and sitting between them.  
"Morning," they both mumbled, Pogo put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. "You feeling alright after last night? You looked pretty sick and Twiggy said you were pretty doped in the car..." he looked at me slightly concerned, but with smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.  
I looked over at Twiggy; he looked directly into his coffee, unmoving.  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I answered, returning the one armed hug. "I think it was a mixture of food and tiredness last night," I lied easily looking at Missy and smiling, she returned the smile and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Yeah," Jessicka said from her new spot across the room, "plus you did drink pretty fast last night. And you're so young, you can't have had that much experience with alcohol...not even Jack's daughter," she smiled sweetly. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at the woman, I didn't like the way she used my dad's name so freely, as if he were about to walk through the door any second. Twiggy coughed and looked up from his coffee.  
"So we're thinking about going to Disney Land and pissing off the park guards today, Cass," he said, ignoring his girlfriend and looking at me, an almost pleading look on his face. "It'd be cool for you to come with us, you know, spend some quality family time together before we pack up." He said, looking over at Marilyn. "Right?"  
"Uh...yeah," Marilyn said quickly, "Yeah this trip's _totally_ for Cassie and not for me to piss off Mickey Mouse," he laughed and stood up straight. "Cass, you might want to go get ready, we'll have to leave soon. Miss, Twigg? Can I talk to you guys a sec?" he said, nodding towards the back door. Twiggy got a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it as he followed my uncle outside, along with Missy. I looked over at Jessicka who was helping herself to coffee, I rolled my eyes and looked over and Pogo who smiled and got a pack of cigarettes out of jeans. Jessicka turned into the two of us and looked at Pogo.  
"Hey, you got a light?" she said, reaching her hand over. I took this as my cue to leave; I got up and stalked past the back door towards the stairs, climbing them to the first floor into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and started to dry my hair whilst picking out an outfit, a knock on my bedroom door startled me. I had my hands full of hangers and I was still wrapped in a towel, I looked around my room desperate before sighing and saying "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's only me," Missy said, poking her head around the door. "Okay if I come in?"  
"Sure," I answered, setting my clothes down on my bed and sitting next to them. "What can I do for you?"  
Missy smiled and entered my room closing the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of my bed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"I just wanted to say hey and uh, apologise for what Jess said this morning, she doesn't think before she says shit," she said with a sort of sad smile, I shook head.  
"It's fine, honestly. Anyway, you shouldn't apologise for her, you've done nothing wrong."  
She grinned and fiddled with my bed spread. "Besides," I continued "You've been nothing but nice to me, I sort of feel like I have a friend...who's not my uncle," I laughed and unravelled my hair from its towel.  
"You do have friends Cass; we're all your friends. Honestly." She looked up at me, "regardless of whether you like some more than...others." She laughed this time and crossed her legs, scooting back onto my bed. I blushed instantly.  
"Do you mean Jessi-"  
"I heard about your little cuddle session with Twiggy dearest in his car last night." She blurted out, a big grin forming on her face. My mouth fell open slightly.  
"Ex...excuse me?"  
"Its okay, I'm the only one who knows, he told me just now," she said quickly, placing her hand on my arm.  
"It was hardly a session, I fell asleep on him. That's it," I said, my blush intensifying.

_I can't believe I'm having this conversation, naked. _

I looked down at my body still wrapped in a towel from my shower, Missy noticed my discomfort.  
"Okay...well I'll keep this brief; Twiggy's blowing off his girlfriend so to spend the day with us. And by us I mean you." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to take in this information.  
"What do you mean?" I said quietly.  
"I mean," she started to whisper, weary of anyone outside. "I think he's interested! Don't you? How do you feel about that?" I shook my head.

_I feel like my entire heart is about to explode, like all of my dreams have come true, Missy. _

"I don't...know," I forced out. "I don't quite know what to think." She rolled her eyes.  
"You've never sounded more English."  
I smiled a small smile, followed by a big laugh. My Granma used to say stuff like that to my dad all the time, when she'd come and visit.  
"You're not joking are you?" I paused, "this isn't some big elaborate joke to make Cassie look like a dick because she has a crush on Twiggy?" Missy looked at me and frowned.  
"No Cassie. You're family and that's cruel. We're not cruel to family." I stayed silent for a while.  
"But what about Jessicka? Isn't she your best friend or whatever?" I said in a small voice.

_Way to make yourself sound like a five year old, Cass! The woman just said she was your friend. God. _

"Look, Jess is my oldest friend. We've known each other since middle school and we've always had each other's backs..." I started fiddling with my hair again. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell when she's being horrid. Twiggy's an incredible guy, he deserves someone equally as incredible. And lately, I'm just not sure it's her."  
"What do I do?" I asked, slightly frightened but exhilarated at the same. Missy looked down at the clothes on my bed, two dresses.  
"Well, for a start you wear the purple. It's his favourite colour," she said winking. She stood up and headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder and said quietly, "Get dressed. We leave in ten."


	5. The Trip

_**REVIEW #2! WOO! :D So this chapter is for skipsshogun! (Who is my new favourite person) I think this is my favourite chapter so far, we're going to get some serious intense Twassie stuff later on. Does that work? Twassie? Also, this may be the longest chapter in the history of, ever and it should really be split into two chapters...but that involves effort. Enjoy my darlinngssssss!**_

I sauntered back down the stairs again about ten minutes later. I'd taken Missy's advice and gone with the little purple dress, I'd also put on a pair of ripped black tights, big boots and a black leather jacket. I hoped I was more to Twiggy's taste that way, I was pretty sure my plaid shirt wouldn't cut it this time. I'd also gotten out my make up bag out of my suitcase for like, the third time since moving to Florida. I'd taken influence from Missy in the makeup department, having thick black eyes and dull other features, my hair hanging loose around my face. I actually quite liked the way I looked, I liked the way my clothes hugged my body, showing off my shape. Missy met me at the bottom of the stairs, with some coffee in a to-go cup.

"You look hot," she said raising an eyebrow, a grin coming to her face. He passed me the coffee and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek, linking her arm with mine. We walked together into the kitchen to find Pogo gone and Twiggy walking Jessicka to the back door. I gave Missy a look and walked silently over to the back door, careful to keep myself hidden.  
"If you don't want to spend time with me, Jeordie. Just say." I heard Jessicka's strained voice say, I heard him sigh.  
"Well I just don't think whether _you _want to hang out with me. Or my friends. Especially after the little display we had this morning," Twiggy said sharply. I heard her make an aghast sound, and huff.  
"It's not my problem the kid can't take a joke."  
"That's not the point is it? Today is about her, seeing as we're not going to see her for six months soon and I'm pretty sure you'd use every opportunity to say something awkward, so we've all talked about and we've decided that it's better not to do things with the two of you together," he said quickly.  
"So let me get this straight," she said, her voice rising with anger. I looked over at Missy, her eyes widened and she put her finger to her lips to shh me. She tip toed across the kitchen and joined me behind the door, listening to the couple outside. "You're choosing some...some seventeen year old _kid_ you've known for five minutes over your girlfriend?" My mouth fell open; I turned round to Missy who stood with her hands on my waist behind me. Her face was a mirror of mine. It was obviously a rhetorical question, but Twiggy answered it.  
"Today; yes. I'll see you later," he said finally. He turned back into the house and shut the door behind him, leaving his girlfriend outside. I turned on my heel into Missy and she pulled me into her chest. She started to laugh.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that," Twiggy said in our direction. I too, was laughing by this point but trying to hide it.  
"No," I said through laughs. I pulled away from Missy and grabbed my coffee and brought it to my lips trying to hide my smirk. Twiggy rolled his eyes and walked round the island to meet me, I walked ahead of him, careful not to let him catch me. I put down my coffee cup and laughed out loud, and ran to the other side of the island, Twiggy hot on my heels, laughing with me. He caught the end of my dress, pulling me back into him. My back pressed against his chest and his hands went up my body to my waist, tickling me.  
"Didn't anybody teach you any manners?" he said through a grin into my ear, my laughs and shrieks echoing around the room. "Not to listen at doorways?" Missy laughed and backed out of the room.  
"Tw-Twiggy! St...sto...stop!" I said through laughter, he was laughing at my pathetic attempts to get away. It was then we heard somebody clear their throat. Twiggy stopped tickling me immediately and dropped his hands from my body. I looked over at the kitchen doorway and a sick feeling rose in my stomach.

_JESSICKA. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT. _

"Jess..." Twiggy began. She walked forward and grabbed a set of keys from the counter.  
"Forgot my keys," she breathed. Jessicka turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, down the hall and out of the front door. I felt the atmosphere just drop into a cold state of shock. I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. I shifted my head slightly to look at Twiggy, he was looking at me. We stared at each other for what seemed an age before I finally broke the silence.  
"Are you...are you gonna...?" I whispered, he shook his head and closed his eyes. We stayed silent for a while longer, unmoving.  
"She'll be okay," he said after a while, his voice sounded strained. He looked at the floor and then back up at me, "besides, I'm glad she's gone." He smiled at me and reached out to squeeze my arm.

Everything seemed so strange between us now, like we didn't know how to be around each other...even though moments before we'd been laughing and having a good time.  
"I'll go check on the others," he said leaving me in the kitchen. I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip, it was now cold.

_So much for leaving in ten minutes. My uncle, ever the King of Organization. _

I walked over to the sink and poured the remains of my coffee into tit, watching the liquid get sucked into the drain. It seemed pretty weird knowing I was going to Disney Land now, the happiest place on earth after having one of the most surreal moments of my life. I sighed and stalked out of the kitchen, in search for the others. I found them outside filling up the boot of Missy's car with cases of beer and various other bottles of stuff. I folded my arms and leaned against the open front door.

"Um, we're going for a day guys, chill," I said with a laugh. Missy looked up and me and climbed the steps to join me on the porch.  
"We're having a picnic, Cass. Can't you guess that from all the beer and weed?" she smiled and went back to looking at the two men hauling stuff into the car. I looked at Missy and then at Marilyn, she looked at him with such love. It was lovely.  
"Missy?" I said, turning to the girl on my right. "How old are you? No one's ever told me..." She giggled at my question and leaned against me, letting me support her weight.  
"I'm just turned twenty Cass," she answered. "And Jess is twenty-four before you ask," she looked straight in my eyes, reading my mind. I giggled.  
"The same age as Twiggy..." I said, cocking my head sideways to get a better look at him. She nodded and did the same. "Then how have you known her since middle school?"  
"She used to come from the High School and help out with some music classes twice a week, we met there and hit of off,"  
"Oh," I said, still confused.  
"When are you eighteen?" she asked, not looking at me.  
"Next month. Four weeks, tomorrow." I answered. Missy stood up straight and leaned in, to whisper in my ear.  
"You know, there's exactly the same age gap between you and Mr. White than there is between me and Manson," she whispered, winking at me. I laughed out loud shrugging her away, she grinned at me, pulling the door shut behind me and locking it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps.

"Come on, ladies! Let's go, I'm bored of waiting!" Missy said opening her car door and getting in and starting the engine. I raced round the car to grab shotgun, but Marilyn stuck his arm out in front of me. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, I screamed in mock protest. A laugh building in my chest.  
"No, my girlfriend. I sit in the front. You can sit in the front when Twiggy drives." Marilyn said, opening up the back door for me, and sitting me in it with a wink. I gave him a grim look and I felt my cheeks flush. I looked over to the person sat next to me; Twiggy gave me a small smile and reached across the car to pull my door shut. I turned to face him as he pulled back, away from the door. Our faces just inches apart, I could feel his sweet smelling breath on my face. My heart beat accelerated and my blush deepened. I bit my lip lightly and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

_Oh my lord...he's a little bit perfect._

I pulled back sharply. Twiggy scooted back across the seat, but grabbed my hand before he sat back. He entwined his fingers with mine and placed our hands on his knee. I looked over at him, shocked at his gesture. He just smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. Missy started the car and pulled out onto the highway, driving freely in the sunshine. All the windows were rolled down and Marilyn turned on the radio, it was some little rock station that was turned up immediately. We weren't driving long before Marilyn pulled out the video camera. Twiggy and I were still hand clasped on the back seat, looking out of our respective windows. Marilyn turned the camera on himself, introducing the new tape.

"Alright, so here we are in Missy's car, say hello Missy!" he turned the camera onto his girlfriend, busy driving she just turned her head and said "Hello Missy!" with a smile.  
"So, we're taking a day out before tour today," he continued, talking into the camera. I looked over at Twiggy; he had a bemused look on his face watching his best friend. I giggled to myself and listened to what Marilyn was saying.  
"We're taking Cass to Disney Land today, here's Cassie," he pointed the camera at me. I laughed and put my free hand in front of my face.  
"Oooh! What have we here?" Marilyn said, "Some back seat hand holding?" he laughed. Twiggy laughed too, not letting go of my hand. "I'm zooming in guys, just thought I'd let you know." Twiggy poked his tongue out at the camera and smiled. I looked over at him and he winked at me, causing the dormant butterflies in my stomach to wake up.  
"You know what they say about hand holding, Twiggy?"  
"What's that buddy?" Twiggy said, smirking. Marilyn turned the camera back on himself;  
"I don't know, probably something deep and meaningful that I don't give a fuck about," he laughed again. His laughter was infectious, I found myself laughing with him. Twiggy laughed and shifted up the seat slightly, so he was closer to me- our legs touching. I felt that spark of electricity I'd felt the night before in his car, I just couldn't believe that the guy I'd been secretly obsessed with since I'd moved here possibly hopefully reciprocated my feelings

_Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg._

I suppressed the rising grin I felt appearing and gripped Twiggy's hand a little tighter. He squeezed my hand in return and stroked his thumb along the inside of my palm. Marilyn, still talking into the camera was busy filming people in other cars. I looked over at Twiggy, he was leaning his head against the window, eyes closed.

_This is my chance. _

"Hey," I said softly, shaking his arm gently. "Come and sleep here," I opened up my arms to him, "it's got to be better than sleeping against the window." I repeated his words from last night. His eyes sparkled and he smiled slowly, he scooted across and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.  
"I'll do the cuddling, thanks," he said through a smile. I sensed him close his eyes and his breathing slow down. As my face was facing into his chest, I wrapped my arm around his middle like last night and nestled into him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Marilyn whispered pointing the camera at us. I shh'd him and bit my lip, he turned back to filming Missy. Contradicting myself, I was excited this moment was documented. My head was pounding, and my stomach was in my throat. I was so extremely happy that my heart was thumping against my chest, it was audible. I felt Twiggy's deep chuckle vibrate in his chest, as he placed his hand over my heart. My skin burned under his touch, and he slouched down in the seat so our faces were level.

_Oh my god. He's going to kiss me. _

He straight into my faces, his eyes taking in every inch of mine. My breath was coming quickly, my mouth fell open a little bit and he chuckled again. He placed his finger under my chin and gently pushed upwards, his thumb tracing the outline of my lips. I shivered with anticipation. Twiggy leaned in slightly, his hand cupping the side of my face.

The car screeched to halt. Our bodies thrown into the seats in front of us.  
"What the fuck?" Twiggy shouted. I looked out of the window and saw we were surrounded by fields, no Mickey Mouse in sight.  
"We're here," Missy said, turning round with a smile. She unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, as did Marilyn. Twiggy and I followed suit, stepping out of the car. I put my hand above my eyes, shielding them from the sun. We were surrounded by grass and trees, there was no road only a dirt track.  
"Where are we?" I asked Missy, she opened up the boot of her car and grabbed four beers.  
"We're in a special place. We're camping here tonight," my eyes widened as she handed me a beer.  
"C-camping?" I spluttered. Marilyn laughed.  
"Yeah! I figured you'd like this better," he said kissing my forehead. He grabbed my beer and opened it up, passing it back to be he winked. I looked over at Twiggy, he was lighting a cigarette. When he saw me looking he smiled, and exhaled.  
"So camping will be fun," he said, winking and walking over to Marilyn to help unpack the _oh-so conveniently _packed car. I looked over at Missy; she met me with a curt nod and a huge grin.

_So tonight will be interesting if __**nothing **__else. _


	6. The Tent

_**So I totally decided to split it into two chapters. I re-read my A/N after that and I was like wtf am I on about? Also, I want to apologize for my terrible spelling and grammar on occasion, I write these chapters really late at night, and sort of just rely on Word to edit...bad move, I know. I just didn't want you guys thinking I was illiterate or something :L anywhoooore, this is chapter six! (Chapter five) As always, please review and tell me what you think! Big big big big love to Othella! 3 **_

"Cassie, hand me that lighter?"  
I smiled up at Missy from where I was sitting and reached across the grass to pick up the small purple lighter and, pass it over my shoulder to her. I was leaning against her knees, as she sat on a small rock, the boys sprawled out on the grass either side of us. The sun was blinding as the day drew into late afternoon, the heat often rising and diminishing in temperature, causing us to spread out and huddle up every five minutes. Twiggy hadn't said three sentences to me since we arrived, and I started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Missy; being the observant little thing she is picked up on this, and tried to make the atmosphere as light as possible. She rolled up a joint and lit it, inhaling deeply; she passed it over to Marilyn who in turn took a deep drag. Twiggy, who was lying on his stomach face down in the grass looked up and watched the exchange.  
"Hey. Sharing is caring," he said, lazily holding out his arm for the joint. Marilyn passed it over and leaned back on his arms, letting them support his weight. Twiggy took a drag and inspected the joint.  
"Heavy," he said, exhaling the smoke with a chuckle. He eyed me sideways and extended his arm to me. I looked down at the illegal substance and politely shook my head.  
"Just try it," he said with a smirk. He inched in closer so our knees were touching. Missy's legs jiggled with excitement and Marilyn sat up to get a better view.

I looked from person to person, assessing their faces. Marilyn looked intrigued, but not angry or annoyed that his best friend was offering the kid in his guardianship marijuana, just intrigued. Missy on the other hand looked like she was about to explode with anticipation. I tentatively reached out and took the joint from his hand and gingerly pressed it too my lips, I inhaled lightly aware of the idiot I might make of myself if I splutter everywhere.

_This is the one chance you have to look amazing, don't fuck it up. _

I don't think I did it right because I didn't cough and splutter. I kept inhaling and kept it in for a few seconds before breathing out the smoke. I felt fine and not a tiny bit giggly. I looked over at Twiggy; he had a small smile growing on his lips. He took the joint from me, taking another drag.  
"Just like a natural," he breathed, winking. I instantly blushed, looking down at my knees. Missy placed her hands on my shoulders and dug her nails into my skin, deep. I turned round and met her gaze; she had a huge grin and widened eyes. I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm bored," Marilyn said, finally. He stood and brushed down his jeans, he extended his hand to Missy who stood and wrapped her arms around the tall man's waist. "Let's get wasted." He decided.

_**Entr'acte **_

_Six bottles, two joints and a few caps of Vodka, Cassie I think it's time to sit down. _

The sun had finally gone in after two hours of straight drinking. Missy had opened all the doors to the car and turned up the radio to full volume. The night sky was a brilliant blue dotted with the unique clusters of silver stars, illuminating the field were we had built a fire and danced around it drunk and stoned.

I felt my knees give way under my weight, and crawled closer to the fire for warmth. The temperature had dropped considerably and the fire and the alcohol were the only things keeping us warm.

_Well, keeping me warm. Everyone else is used to partying so much harder than this. I feel like such a virgin. _

"Twigg and I are gonna go get some more wood for this bad boy," Marilyn said pointing to the fire. Missy nodded and made her way over to me, crawling along the floor and placing her arm around my shoulders. The two men walked off into the field to collect some wood, disappearing into the night.  
"You know," Missy slurred, she'd had a lot more to drink than I had. "We packed two tiny tents in the car," she playfully poked my stomach. I laughed out loud. "One tent for me and Manson and one for you and Twiggy." She winked at me. "So no one will know what goes on in the other's tent..." she made kissy faces at me and planted chaste kisses on my face. I rolled backwards, doubled over with laughter. The two of us, screaming with laughter earned the express return of the two men.  
"What is it? What's happened?" Twiggy said panting; his hands full of firewood, Marilyn coming up close behind him a concerned look crossing his face.  
"Nothing...nothing," I said, gasping for air between laughs. I pulled Missy up where she had rolled on her back; still laughing she hauled herself up shifting her weight onto me.  
"Come on," she said staggering over to Marilyn, he put his arms out to her causing him to drop his firewood. "I want you to take me to bed." She said in a whisper loud enough for us all to hear and catch wind of what she had in mind. I pursed my lips to stop the bursting laugh threatening to escape from my stomach; I looked down at my feet.

Twiggy set down the firewood he'd collected next to the fire and walked over to the car. He turned off the radio and closed all the doors, the night was suddenly eerily quiet and everything seemed really distant.

_One of those, 'you never know how drunk you are till you're surrounded by quietness...or alone in a toilet' moments I'd heard all about. _

I shivered against the cold, and my legs threatened to give out again. I suddenly felt two big hands on my hips, supporting my weight.  
"Come on," Twiggy chuckled, walking us towards the car. "Let's get you inside the tent." I could already hear the sounds of Marilyn putting up a tent for him and Missy in the distance. Twiggy dragged the two-man tent out of the boot and dragged it over to a spot near the fire. I picked my jacket up off the ground and put it around my shoulders, trying to keep myself as warm as possible.  
Twiggy struggled with the tent for a good ten minutes before I thought it might be a good idea to offer some help, I was about to open my mouth when he announced it was ready. I kicked off my boots and left them outside the tent. Twiggy unzipped the flap and pulled it aside allowing me to get inside. I crawled inside, taking note of the one pillow and small tartan blanket also, how small it actually was.

I sat down one end and waited for Twiggy to crawl in after me and close the zipper. He left his shoes outside too, and produced a torch from his jean pocket, illuminating the zip allowing him to close it. He shifted up the tent so he was next to me and placed the torch down so it was pointing upwards to the top of the tent.  
"So...better than Disney Land, eh?" Twiggy said with a small chuckle. I smiled; the light was minimal and made it difficult to see his face. But I could see he was smiling, smiling his breathtaking smile.  
"Definitely better than Disney Land," I whispered. I took off my jacket and placed it next to the pillow, hopefully giving me something to put my head on. I looked around the tent awkwardly.  
"I...don't...I don't have anything to sleep in..." I said, silently cursing Missy for not thinking this through. I sensed Twiggy's eyes widen.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. He took his jacket off and ripped his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Pale and undefined, but absolutely perfect in every way. He passed the shirt to me. "You can sleep in this," I shook my head.  
"But you'll freeze!"  
"Well, we'll just have to sleep extra close and cuddle up for warmth, won't we?" he breathed, placing the shirt in my lap.

_Yes, yes we will. _

I nodded slowly and took the shirt. I reached under my dress and pushed my tights down my legs, fully aware that he watched my every move. I tried to make my undressing as sensual as possible. I kicked my tights down the other end of the tent and shifted my hair to one side of my neck, fiddling with the zip at the back of my dress.  
"Here," Twiggy whispered, "Let me." He slowly ran his hands up the sides of my body, finally reaching the zip. He unzipped it to the bottom and slid his hands under the straps and pushed them down my arms, exposing me in my underwear.

_So happy I wore the good bra. Thank you God. _

I pushed the dress over my hips and took a couple of seconds to un-crumple the shirt; letting him look at my body. I pulled Twiggy's shirt over my head, inhaling the scent as it consumed me. The shirt covered my entire torso and ended just below my bum, so it was a comfy fit. I turned to him and smiled, he looked straight back at me. I could see the words forming on his lips, but in the same instant I saw him repress them and keep silent. His hands went to his jeans; he unbuckled his belt and unzipped them, pushing them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, my heart beating loudly again.

_He is so perfect. _

He lifted up the blanket and got under it, lifting it up for me to get in. I got in next to him, my head touching the pillow. Our bare legs touching and entwining, his legs were warm, warming up my cold skin. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me into him, every part of us touching. He lifted his hands under the shirt I wore, resting on my bare back. I closed my eyes against the sensation. He placed a kiss on my forehead; I opened my eyes to see his eyes staring straight back into mine.  
"Goodnight," he whispered. My mouth opened longingly, wanting to kiss him. Our faces millimetres apart.  
"Night," I whispered back. A pain in my chest appearing at the thought that he wasn't going to kiss me.

_JUST FUCKING KISS HIM WOMAN. _

I searched his face for any sign of reluctance, I couldn't find any. I leaned in slightly and Twiggy placed a gentle, tentative kiss on my lips. Only lasting a few seconds, but sending every nerve in body on edge and setting off the fireworks in my stomach. I closed my eyes again and pulled myself a little closer to the man holding me, he reciprocated by tightening his grip around me.

I slept.


	7. The Decision

_**So I've been away for a couple of days looking at University's! Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and favourting the story! I kinda feel I rushed this chapter; I sort of needed to get it out of the way to get the main plot rolling. Gosh, it's taking a lot longer than I thought! Buuuut it's summer now so I should be able to get chapters up pretty quickly, seeing as I'm unemployed -_- much love as always and enjoyyyy!**_

"Cassie," I felt someone gently shaking my arm. "Cass, wake up." They shook me a little harder this time, earning a groan to escape from my groggy body. I lifted my head up from the pillow, my hair covering my eyes and most of my face. I felt a hand push it back, gently running their hands through the ends, turning my head towards my right. I opened my eyes to see Twiggy sat up straight, cross-legged and half dressed. A small smile crept to my face, remembering last night. How perfect it had been. I squinted against the light; Twiggy had the flap of the tent open allowing a cool breeze to circulate hitting my cheeks, causing me to feel slightly nauseous.

_Oh...fuck me! I feel rough. _

I felt a pounding in my head and a churning in my stomach; the light was suddenly too much to bear and I sat up immediately, covering my eyes. The world span with my sudden movements.  
"Oh...God," I managed to rasp out, Twiggy chuckled. "Close the fucking tent, I can't fucking see!" I demanded, feeling like my stomach was about to come out of my throat. He reached across and zipped up the tent, extinguishing the offensive light plunging us into green-half darkness.  
"You okay?" he asked with a smirk firmly set on his lips. I looked at him evilly. "I'll take that as a no," he chuckled again and passed me an open beer. I eyed him suspiciously.  
"Are you serious? That's the stuff that's made me feel like this!"  
"Honestly, if you drink more, it'll take the edge off," he shook the bottle at me. I sat still for a few seconds, marvelling at how fresh faced he looked. I reluctantly took the bottle from his hand and took a deep swig, instantly feeling better. We stayed silent for a while, I was aware of him watching me. I tried to regain whatever composure I had before broaching the subject of getting dressed.

"Well, I feel like shit," I said with a laugh. I placed the bottle next to me and lifted Twiggy's shirt over my head, throwing it to him across the tent. I sat there for a moment in my underwear watching him put his shirt back on. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair; I felt rotten and was in desperate need of a shower.  
"Can you pass me my dress please?" I asked Twiggy as he adjusted his shirt. He nodded and reached down the end of the tent, passing the purple dress to me. I remained sat down and pulled it up my legs, pulling it up over my body. "Can you get the zip, please?" he knelt behind me, pulling up the zip. I turned to face him and knelt on my knees; he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into him.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered.

_I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him so bad. Last night was so incredibly amazing; I want that to happen every day. I want that now. _

I smiled and waited for him to kiss me. He didn't. There was a rustling outside of our tent and then a sudden un-zipping from the outside. Twiggy sprang apart from me, but keeping hold of my hand. Marilyn's cheery face popped into the tent, wearing a big smile.  
"Morning!" he sang, opening the tent fully. I shielded my eyes from the sun once more and followed Twiggy's lead out of the tent grabbing my jacket and my tights on my way out. I put my jacket around my shoulders and shoved my feet into my boots, balling up my tights and putting them into my jacket pocket. I looked around for a sign of Missy but couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Where's Missy I asked," beginning to help Twiggy take the tent down. He held his hand up to me, stopping me in my tracks. He offered me a smile and mouthed 'I've got it,'  
"Oh, she's sat in the car," Marilyn said with a smirk, "She's feeling a little fragile." I forced a smile and stalked towards the car, the air hitting my exposed legs causing the flesh to pimple. I spied Missy sitting in the back seat with her head leaning against the window; I quietly opened the door and got in beside her.  
"Morning," I whispered, reaching over and grabbing her legs and placing them on my lap, enabling her to lie down.  
"Morning," she mumbled, throwing her arm over her eyes and snuggling into the seat. I let the silence continue for a while, until I was about to burst.  
"So, he kissed me last night," Missy sat up immediately, wide eyed and alert.  
"Shut up?" I laughed and nodded eagerly. She exhaled and leaned back against the door of the car. "What are you going to do?" My smile faltered slightly.  
"What do you mean?" I said, confusion taking over. She didn't look very impressed...or happy. Even though not even twenty-four hours before she was urging me to get off with Twiggy in a tent.  
"Well...he has a girlfriend," she said, her face serious. I felt my stomach churn.

_I forgot about her. Shit. _

"Right. Yeah." I said, nodding curtly and chewing my lip to stop it from quivering. Last night had been so unbelievably perfect and now Missy was there, tugging on my ankles, pulling me back down to reality. The reality that I still couldn't have him. That I still didn't know where I stood with him. That Missy's loyalties obviously still stood with Jessicka.

"Oh, Cassie," she said, sitting up again and taking my arm. "I didn't mean it like that. I just think that you shouldn't read too much into what happened, until it happens again. Which it _will_," she said with a smile, putting emphasis on the 'will'. "I mean, until we know for certain that he's interested we have to play it cool and try and deduce what we can from him. After all, he's never been the most reliable of guys, for all the time I've known him."  
"What are you on about?" I said with a small laugh, she'd managed to immediately lighten the mood. "You did nothing but tell me how great he was yesterday, and he Jessicka didn't deserve him!" she giggled and tugged on my hair gently, before placing it behind my ear.  
"Oh, I still think those things. **Both **of those things, but that doesn't mean Twiggy's not a slut," We both laughed again, and fell into a light silence and waited for the guys to join us in the car.

We arrived back at the house just after lunch time, I felt absolutely rotten and didn't waste any time before racing into the house and locking myself in the bathroom, allowing myself the freedom to take a long hot bath. I let my mind wander back over the previous night and marvelled at everything I had done, everything I could cross off my bucket list. I'd drank, smoked and even slept boy-girl in a tent, something my old school would _never _have allowed!

_Check you out Cassie Warner, right little rebel you are!_

But all of that faded into insignificance, I'd had the single most precious thing in someone's life. Their first kiss. Albeit, it didn't last very long, and it was derived from quite un-romantic circumstances but it still happened. It was still with Twiggy. It was still perfect.

Then why didn't I feel any different? I remembered how Missy had rained on my parade earlier on that morning, and assumed that must be the cause. I knew I just had to figure out what was happening, for all I knew he could just be bored with Jessicka and looking for some new play thing to make her jealous. This all did seem a little coincidental, Twiggy suddenly 'interested' as soon as his girlfriend comes to town, bearing in mind I'd lived there for months and he spend that time calling me 'kiddo'. I felt my stomach cringe at the internal embarrassment of that realization, I still didn't know whether he thought of me as still just some kid, or after seeing me in my knickers last night he finally thought of me as a woman he could be with.

Or maybe I was just reading too much into things? Not everything has to be a life or death decision. People do stuff like that for fun all the time. I knew I was an attractive girl, and I'd had guys interested in me before- I'd just been too scared to act upon it.

I sunk beneath the water and let its warmth consume me whole. I needed to clear my head and stopped getting so bogged down with the details. I needed to meet some new people, get some freshness in my life. The only people I knew were the people Marilyn had introduced me to.

_Ping._

I'd had an idea, a foolproof way to meet new people. I'd get Missy to take me shopping.


	8. The Man

Tour rehearsal had taken up a lot of Marilyn's time. I found myself spending more and more time with Missy, creating a strong bond that I both cherished and was completely grateful for. It served as a welcome distraction to me as Twiggy hadn't spoken to me since the night in the tent, and that was nearly a month ago. But with my birthday fast approaching, Missy had taken it upon herself to make sure I was busy all the time to not catch wind of the surprise party that I knew she was throwing for me. The genius that was my guardian had let it slip one evening as he cooked food for us.

It was three days before my birthday Missy announced she was taking me shopping.  
"Shopping for what?" I asked, secretly thrilled. We were sprawled on my bed, Marilyn was at rehearsal along with the other guys and Missy had stayed the night to keep me company.  
"Oh I don't know anything! Anything you want! Clothes, shoes...a boyfriend anything we can pick up at the mall," she said with a giggle, she knew that we weren't allowed to mention _the tent_ let alone _him. _But she skirted around it by promising to find me someone great, promising to introduce me to a whole lot of new people.

_This could be it, my chance to meet new people. _

"But I've only been to the mall once," I mock whined, my English accent sounding funny on the American words. "It's massive, it's like one shop is an entire floor at Harrods!" Missy rolled her eyes.  
"I'm going to pretend I know what that means and then ignore it," she said. She rolled onto her knees and gave me big pleading eyes. "Oh come _on_ Cassie! Every girl knows that lots of hot guys hang out at the mall! This could be your chance to meet Prince Charming or at least make the frog with dreadlocks jealous," I had to laugh at that, although we weren't allowed to talk about Twiggy, I didn't mind calling him a frog. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly nodded my head, regardless of the fact my insides were buzzing with excitement.

We jumped into Missy's car as soon as we'd finished with lunch and drove to the nearest mall to the house. I was still astounded by the sheer size of it, and marvelled at the lack of windows built in. We entered the beige building and immediately were evaded by the loud music and sights and smells of different shops. Every shop had a bright neon sign outside, advertising their witty slogan enticing you inside; but Missy was a woman on a mission she knew exactly what she was doing and lead the way the entire length of the mall, stopping only at the third escalator we'd come too to jump on and ride the moving stairs downward into a part of the mall I'd never been before.

Immediately we plunged into a more seedy part of the mall, with x-rated movie stores little music shops with indie coffee houses next door. She took a right, and I followed hot on her heels. She stopped outside a small coffee shop called Coffee Zero and opened the door and waited for me to catch up.

She walked through the dark and smokey lounge style and spotted a guy sat on his own reading a book. I followed close behind her and found myself stood at his table. Missy cleared her throat.  
"Hey Garrett!" the man looked up immediately and smiled. The most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. The man called Garret stood up and hugged Missy and gestured for us to sit down. I sat down in a maroon armchair, not lifting my gaze from his face. This man; who looked to be in his early twenties and lightest gray eyes framed by large rimmed black glasses. Stubble lined his cheek, and the poor lamplight made his short brown hair glitter. He was _nothing _like any of the men I'd met since being introduced to Marilyn's circle. I noticed that he had tattoos poking out from under the top of shirt, and when he smiled I saw a hint of silver, suggesting he had his tongue pierced.

_Oh, maybe not so different then. So how can he explain the shirt and tie? And the __**book?**_

"Hey, I don't think we've met," he said to me, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Garrett," he smiled again.

_Jesus. This guy's going to have to stop smiling. I might have a heart attack. _

I took his hand and shook it, offering him a smile of my own. "Cassie," I said. His eyes widened when he heard my accent.  
"Oh! So you must be the infamous English niece?" he said releasing my hand and placing both of his on his lap. I blinked in confusion.  
"Excuse me?" I said with half a smile, how could this man know Marilyn? He looks half respectable for God's sake!  
"Cass," Missy began, a small smile plaguing her lips. Her eyes twinkled in the way they did when she had a plan brewing in her mind. I was instantly suspicious. "Garrett is a roadie for the band." My mouth fell open slightly.  
"What?" I exclaimed. "You?" Garrett laughed and smiled widely.  
"Yeah I know right? Yeah, it's putting me through college," he said, he looked proud of himself.  
"Wow..." I said, looking at this young man who looked like the right side of danger. "What are you studying?"  
"English," he answered definitely. "I want to be a teacher." He looked at me with determination behind his smile. He reached across and placed the book he was reading in front of me; I reached down to get it, our fingers brushing slightly. I pulled back immediately aware of the way my heartbeat had increased, desperate to know whether he felt the same shock I did. He looked at me intently for a moment and then blushed and looked down at his hands.

_This guy is too good to be true. But I want him to be true. Please let him be true. _

"That's lovely," I said with a smile, I reached down again to collect the book and found it was a play.  
"A View from the Bridge by Arthur Miller," I read, flipping it over to mentally read the blurb.  
"You read it?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat. I shook my head, vaguely noticing Missy rise from her seat and walk toward the coffee counter without saying a word. It was beautifully done; it was so natural that Garrett, prompted by his desire to impart knowledge would take Missy's vacant seat in his eagerness to share his thoughts on his passion. He moved closer to me and gently took the book from my hands.  
"It's a beautiful but tragic story," he said, opening up the play to a random page. I looked at him sideways, taking in the concentration on his face but also the love he emitted from touching the yellowing pages. "It's about a man who's love grows into something he can't control, something he's confused by until it becomes too much for him to bear," he said breathlessly. "It's about how love can save a life but how it can also ruin many. How people will do anything for the person they love, regardless of the consequences. Whether it's right or wrong, if you love that person you'll do it." He stopped himself, I could see his pulse in the veins of his neck and that he had poured his heart into what he just told me. He checked himself and shook his head. He stood and put the play into a bag that sat on the sofa opposite us; he slung the back around his shoulders and faced me.

"It was lovely to meet you, Cassie but I've got t get going. I'm supposed to be working for your uncle in an hour," he gave me a small smile. "Tell Missy it was nice to see her, and I'll probably see her later." I nodded and smiled up at him; he squared his shoulders and bent down in front of me. He lifted my left hand out and kissed it, like a gentleman. He gave it a tiny squeeze and hurried past me in a whiff of cologne and coffee. I sat there for a moment confused as to what just happened.

"Something else, ain't he?" Missy said with a grin, reappearing with two coffees. "I knew he wouldn't stay long once I left you two alone. Well, he seemed to like you!" she placed a large mug of froth in front of me. I threw myself back into the armchair with a huff.  
"I love him," I whined. Missy let out a belty laugh and sipped her coffee.


End file.
